


All I want for Christmas is Whiskey

by RafaSnape15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Jocelyn Fairchild/Luke Garroway, But Clary loves her anyway, Christmas goes wrong, Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, Isabelle Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Izzy sucks at cooking, Jocelyn Fairchild Lives, Jocelyn doesn't thought, Worried Isabelle Lightwood
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaSnape15/pseuds/RafaSnape15
Summary: Jocelyn não gostava nada da decisão de Clary de ficar com Izzy e deixava isso bem claro para a morena a cada oportunidade. Mas ei! Era natal, época de se aproximar das pessoas e Izzy tinha a noite perfeita planejada. Tudo daria certo e ela finamente conquistaria a sogra... Certo?
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood





	All I want for Christmas is Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> Oi pessoas!!!  
> Atrasada no planejamento de postagem como sempre, mas aqui está a segunda parte da mini maratona de natal desse ano, dessa vez com Clizzy porque... bom, explico no final pra não dar spoilers kkkkkkk  
> A primeira parte está no meu perfil e se chama "Light of Christmas" pra quem quiser dar uma olhadinha ;)  
> Ah! O plot tbm vem daquele mesmo site, créditos tbm nas notas finais ;)  
> Boa leitura!!!

Alicante era uma cidade pequena e como em toda cidade pequena não só todo mundo conhece todo mundo, como também todo mundo sabe dos segredos de todo mundo. 

Tendo nascido e crescido ali, não era segredo para Izzy que as pessoas sabiam de seu espírito livre e aventureiro, sobre seus inúmeros romances e suas decisões não tão espertas assim. Mas isso nunca foi um problema para a mulher. Ao menos não até conhecer aquele alguém especial.

Clary havia se mudado de Nova York para Alicante e foi impossível não se apaixonar pela ruiva. Ela não só era linda, mas também divertida, inteligente e corajosa. Elas tiveram uma conexão quase instantânea e nem mesmo as fofocas sobre o passado namorador de Izzy impediram Clary de a pedir em namoro, muito menos de se mudar com Izzy para uma casa só das duas alguns anos depois.

O problema não era a reação de Clary quanto à fama de Izzy, mas sim a reação da mãe dela. 

Jocelyn era praticamente uma versão mais velha de Clary, apenas muito mais séria do que a filha. Ela não gostava nada da decisão de Clary de ficar com Izzy e deixava isso bem claro para a morena a cada oportunidade. 

As duas não se davam bem e Izzy nem mesmo se esforçar para mudar aquilo se não fosse o olhar arrasado no rosto da namorada cada vez que ela as pegava no meio de uma discussão. O que acontecia com muita frequência inclusive.

Mas já havia um tempo, praticamente desde que se mudaram há alguns meses, que Izzy realmente se esforçava para parecer perfeita para a sogra. Ela nao queria dar motivo algum para que a mulher brigasse com ela ou dissesse algo negativo sobre o relacionamento das duas que era tão importante para Izzy.

Foi por isso e só por isso que Izzy concordou com aquela ideia. Seria a oportunidade perfeita para conquistar de vez a sogra!

Era véspera de Natal, a melhor época do ano para o perdão e para se aproximar das pessoas. Além disso a família de Izzy estaria em Nova York celebrando com seu irmão mais velho, Alec, e o marido dele, Magnus. Ou seja, não haveriam seus pais para contar histórias embaraçosas de sua infância.

Ela e Clary queriam passar o primeiro natal juntas na casa nova, mas Jocelyn ficaria sozinha já que seu marido e padrasto de Clary, Luke, era um policial e estava de serviço aquela noite. Então por que não convidá-la para um jantar especial, apenas as três?

-Não sei se vai dar certo, amor… - Clary havia lhe respondido quando ela lhe contou a ideia que veio de Alec.

-Vai sim, você vai ver! 

E com a esperança de que finalmente conseguiria impressionar a sogra, Izzy passou toda a semana planejando aquela noite. Tudo teria que ser perfeito!

____________________________________________________________________

A manhã do dia 24 começou cedo para Izzy. Ela se levantou com cuidado para não acordar a namorada, pôs as roupas mais confortáveis que possuía e começou todo o processo de limpar a casa e colocar as coisas no lugar.

Clary havia trabalhado até tarde nos quadros que teria que entregar logo após as festividades e precisava do descanso, então Izzy tentou fazer tudo o mais silenciosamente possível. Era um processo que ela achava entediante, ainda mais sem o auxílio de músicas animadas para agitar um pouco as coisas, mas não reclamaria.

Quando tudo estava no lugar, ela ouvi movimentos no quarto e minutos depois Clary a encontrou na cozinha.

-Bom dia - Clary se aproximou bocejando.

-Bom dia, Bela Adormecida - Izzy sorriu roubando um beijo da outra e logo voltando sua atenção para a gemada que fazia.

-Uau, alguém está animada hoje - Clary riu se agarrando na cintura da namorada.

-É natal! - Izzy respondeu com um sorriso gigante - Você não disse que tinha que trabalhar mais um pouco? Por que não adianta o que tem pra fazer e deixa o resto comigo? - ela sugeriu.

-Me expulsando da cozinha tão cedo? - Clary fingiu indignação, mas beijou Izzy calmamente e a deixou sozinha sem nenhum comentário a mais.

Quando a gemada estava pronta, Izzy a separou na geladeira e se pôs a preparar os famosos biscoitos natalinos dos Lightwood que sempre faziam sucesso nos eventos da cidade.

Era uma receita de família que passou de geração em geração por sabe-se lá quanto tempo. Sua avó havia lhe ensinado e ela sabia que sua mãe estava se coçando para ter netos que pudessem aprender com ela aquela tradição familiar.

Quando os biscoitos foram para o forno, ela correu até o único restaurante da cidade para pegar sua encomenda de peru assado e acompanhamentos.

Apesar de fazer uma excelente gemada e biscoitos aceitáveis, Izzy costumava ser um desastre na cozinha. Ela já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes algo deu errado enquanto tentava fazer a mais simples das receitas. E como aquela noite era sobre perfeição, ela não arriscaria um peru queimado ou acabar com todas elas em um hospital por intoxicação alimentar - e sim, isso aconteceu uma vez apesar de ela não considerar sua culpa.

Izzy não tinha saído à nem mesmo meia hora quando voltou para casa com as embalagens e encontrou o puro caos.

A primeira coisa que ela viu foi a garrafa onde estava a gemada quase vazia em cima da bancada. Aquilo só podia significar que Clary havia bebido mais da metade do conteúdo sozinha em meia hora.

Sua gemada não era tão forte assim, mas Clary não era a pessoa mais forte para bebidas também. A combinação podia ser perigosa, já que mesmo levemente embriagada, a ruiva podia perder completamente a inibição. Da última vez que isso aconteceu em uma festa infantil, Izzy acabou no banheiro com os dedos de Clary dentro de sua calcinha enquanto os outros cantavam parabéns do outro lado da porta.

E essa foi apenas uma das vezes que a namorada tomou um pouco mais que um copo de cerveja.

Não que ela reclamaria de ter a namorada fazendo um striptease no meio da ceia de natal caso apenas as duas estivessem ali. Se fosse esse o caso, Izzy provavelmente estaria ainda mais bêbada que Clary e se juntaria a ela no show. 

Mas ela não podia ter uma Clary bêbada no natal quando Jocelyn estivesse ali.

Além de tudo, a mulher parecia acreditar que Clary era uma santa antes de conhecer Izzy e que todos os hábitos que considerava ruins para a filha foram influência da morena. Um deles exatamente se embriagar.

-Merda! - Izzy exclamou antes de ir ver com os próprios olhos como Clary estava - Babe? Já cheguei.

-Amoooooor - Clary se jogou em seus braços - vem, dança comigo!

-Você realmente bebeu toda a gemada? - Izzy suspirou.

-Só um copo ou dois - Clary deu de ombros obrigando Izzy a se mover com ela.

-Clary, você sabe que sua mãe vai chegar daqui a pouco…

-Ops - Clary arregalou os olhos antes de começar a rir.

-Tá bem, o plano é o seguinte, você vai ir tomar um banho e vai comer tudo que eu te der, tá bem?

-Sim senhora! - Clary tentou bater continência e por um milagre realmente foi para o chuveiro, mas então Izzy entendeu o motivo de ela não ter protestado.

Clary tirou a roupa e ao invés de começar o banho, optou por voltar na sala e puxar Izzy com ela áté que estivessem em baixo da corrente de água.

Não conseguindo resistir e notando que ainda tinham uma hora até Jocelyn chegar, Izzy se rendeu aos beijos que Clary distribuia em seu pescoço.

____________________________________________________________________

Clary era uma distração e tanto para Izzy. A ruiva ainda estava levemente alterada e demandando atenção enquanto Izzy colocava a mesa do melhor modo possível com o pouco tempo que lhe restava. Ela se dividia entre a namorada, a comida e a nova leva de gemada que estava fazendo, tentando deixar tudo pronto para antes da sogra aparecer.

-Tá tudo tão lindo! - Clary exclamou olhando para a mesa.

Izzy sorriu para ela antes de ver que o lábio inferior da ruiva tremia e lágrimas se acumulavam em seus olhos. Ah, não! Outro lado de Clary bêbada era Clary chorona.

-Ta tudo bem, amor - Izzy a abraçou acariciando suas costas.

-É que você é tão incrível e é Natal… - a ruiva parecia miserável e lhe levou um bom tempo para acalmá-la.

Ela já não sabia a quanto tempo estava abraçando Clary até que os soluços se acabaram e a ruiva sorriu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Melhor?

-Com você? Sempre! - Clary respondeu mas então franziu o nariz - que cheiro é esse?

-Cheiro? - Izzy franziu a testa.

-É, parece que alguma coisa tá queimando…

-Ah não! 

De olhos arregalados Izzy correu até a cozinha vendo a fumaça preta sair do forno onde ela havia deixado os biscoitos… quase duas horas antes. Ela tentou se aproximar para desligar o forno, mas foi impedida por Clary que pareceu ficar sóbria com o susto.

-Não vai lá, vou chamar os bombeiros!

-Não é necessário Clary, são só biscoitos.

-Não, não - Clary a olhou séria - segurança em primeiro lugar.

Talvez Clary não estivesse tão melhor assim já que ela contou em detalhes no telefone o motivo de terem se esquecido dos biscoitos no forno. Izzy conhecia bem as pessoas que trabalhavam no atendimento de emergências, como eram as mais fofoqueiras da cidade, e ela tinha certeza que ouviria um longo sermão de seus pais sobre responsabilidade antes mesmo de eles voltarem da casa de Alec.

Para completo horror de Izzy, os bombeiros chegaram e mandaram as duas saírem da casa para que pudessem trabalhar e elas estavam paradas ao lado do caminhão vermelho quando o carro de Jocelyn estacionou em frente a casa.

-Pelo anjo, Clary! - Jocelyn desceu do carro gritando e correndo para abraçar a filha - O que aconteceu?

-É que Iz tava fazendo biscoitos, mas aí a gente…

-... houveram alguns problemas a serem resolvidos com urgência - Izzy cortou antes que Clary contasse novamente o que aconteceu -Não é grave, Clary apenas queria ser extra cautelosa. - assegurou, mas viu no rosto da mulher que nada do que disse havia ajudado.

-Senhoritas - um dos bombeiros se aproximou - está tudo limpo lá dentro. Vocês vão ter que comprar um forno novo, mas todo o resto está a salvo. Também recomendamos que deixem todas as janelas e portas abertas para o ar limpo tirar a fumaça lá de dentro.

-Isso quer dizer que podemos jantar? - Clary perguntou dando pulinhos e ganhando olhares estranhos da mãe.

-Bem, o cheiro vai ficar por um tempo, mas é seguro entrar.

-Obrigada - Izzy agradeceu e impediu Clary de voltar para casa.

Elas observaram enquanto o caminhão ia embora. Um silêncio constrangedor tomando conta do ambiente. Izzy sabia que tinha arruinado seu momento de qualquer modo, então sugeriu que fossem jantar em outro lugar. Ao menos assim não teriam que sentir o cheiro de seu desastre.

Elas acabaram se espremendo em uma cabine na lanchonete vinte e quatro horas à beira da estrada. E apesar de Clary estar donimando a conversa, era claro o esforço de Izzy para não arruinar o clima da namorada, mesmo que estivesse se sentindo péssima. Ao menos um pequeno milagre aconteceu e Jocelyn não lhe dirigiu uma palavra rude por todo o jantar, ou o caminho de volta até em casa. 

Quando Clary se despediu e entrou feliz em casa, Jocelyn segurou o braço de Izzy, a impedindo de seguir a ruiva. Izzy suspirou sabendo que esse era o momento que ela despejaria toda a opinião negativa, então preferiu tomar a frente.

-Olha, eu tentei tá bem! Me desculpe por ser uma pessoa tão ruim assim, mas eu tentei. Eu deixei a casa perfeita, fiz minha melhor gemada e os melhores biscoitos e até comprei o jantar pra ninguém acabar no hospital. Mas não deu certo, Clary ficou bêbada e precisei cuidar dela e esqueci completamente dos biscoitos e agora eu arruinei o natal. Então só… me desculpa.

Jocelyn tinha as sobrancelhas levantadas e um sorriso divertido no rosto. Ela não disse nada por uns segundos, mas então puxou Izzy para um abraço.

-Clary não poderia ter alguém melhor. Feliz natal.

____________________________________________________________________

Mais tarde, quando se encolhia pelo frio que entrava pela janela aberta, Izzy ainda não sabia o que aconteceu, em que ponto de todo aquele desastre ela havia finalmente conquistado a sogra. Ela com certeza tinha a impressionado com toda aquela confusão, não do melhor jeito, mas ainda sim.

Talvez fosse mesmo o espírito natalino. Talvez Jocelyn tivesse sido substituída por sua irmã gêmea boazinha. Quem sabe? 

Ao menos ela podia aproveitar o abraço quentinho de Clary.

**Author's Note:**

> Alguém colocando fogo na cozinha fazendo biscoitos? Tinha que ser a Izzy né kkkkkkkk Pelo menos dessa vez o desastre nao foi só culpa dela...
> 
> Plot original tá nesse site aqui "https://promptinspiration.tumblr.com/post/134744507478/things-are-going-terribly-christmas-aus"  
> E era esse aqui: "Sua mãe está vindo para o natal e eu estou tentando o meu melhor pra impressioná-la mas agora os biscoitos de natal estão pegando fogo e você tá bêbada pela gemada que eu fiz pra mais tarde"


End file.
